


Oh The Games We Play

by Devon_T_Hale



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love it when they play these little games, but this time it was different.  Will there be consequences or pleasure when all is said and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the boys in any way, shape or form.
> 
> This is dedicated to my best friend @HottieStyles03, you all should follower her if you have twitter she's awesome. I hope you like it <3

Zayn loved it when they played these games, he especially loved it when Louis let him take the lead.  So that is how he found himself in some club getting hit on by a guy with a way too big ego.  Over the guy's shoulder Zayn could see Louis leaning against the bar sipping from his tumbler.  When he caught his eye Louis lowered his glass and looked at him, raising an eyebrow and taking a seat on the bar stool.  

Louis knew that challenging Zayn probably wasn't the best idea, but he didn't care at the moment.  He hadn't seen Zayn in weeks, he was fucking horny and he was gonna get Zayn by the end of the night no matter how their game played out.  So he would let that drunk frat boy hit on Zayn, letting Zayn think he was winning.  

Taking that look and the way Louis just casually sat down, Zayn new the challenge was set.  It may have been his turn to take the lead but Zayn was never one to turn down a challenge.  So with a smirk he turned back to the drunk guy telling him about himself while occasionally telling Zayn he was "so beautiful".  Placing his hand on the guys shoulder he leaned in to whisper something in his ear, this earned him a eager look from the guy.  The guy moved closer and placed one hand on Zayn's waist, in turn Zayn placed his hand on his shoulder leaned in and gave him a sweet smile.  The guy kept talking and Zayn pretended to pay attention.  Zayn moved his hand up to the guy's neck and used his thumb to rub caress his jaw. 

"Do you wanna dance" Zayn asked.  The guy nodded eagerly, so Zayn took his hand and led him to the dace floor, stopping right in front of Louis line of vision. 

Just then a familiar song came on, with a grin on his face Zayn turned around pressing his back to the guy's front and grinding back.  As the song went on the guy became more handsy with his front, so Zayn decided to turn around and face him.  Turning around and wrapping his arms around the guy's neck, he slowly ground his hips against the guy's crotch.  They swayed to the beat when Zayn felt it a hand moving down his backside and giving a squeeze.  

Louis sat there watching Zayn dance with the guy, 'poor wanker, thinking he's getting lucky tonight' he thought to himself.  He snorted into his drink and just kept watching.  Louis had to admit watching Zayn dancing like that was making him hot and he couldn't wait to get him home. He was about to take another sip of his drink when a motion from the dancing duo caught his attention.  Louis watched as the guy ran his hand down Zayn's backside and squeezed, something hot flared inside of Louis.  He the watched as the guy used his other hand to squeeze Zayn's other butt cheek. White hot anger flared inside of Louis 'fucking man better get his hands of that ass, that ass is mines' he thought.  Woah where the hell did that thought come from, Zayn wasn't his, sure they fucked around but he wasn't his.  Louis didn't realize how hard he was hold his glass until he heard a soft cracking sound. 

Zayn didn't mind if the guy was getting handsy, he could handle himself just fine if things got out of control.  The guy started to kiss along his neck and Zayn just leaned his head back.  Watching the guy kiss along Zayn's neck just pissed off Louis more, the last straw was when the guy tried to kiss Zayn on the lips.  Louis didn't know what he was doing but in the next seconds he had squeezed the glass he was holding so hard that it broke into peaces and was striding to where Zayn and that twat was dancing. 

Zayn didn't mind hands grabbing at his ass or kisses on his neck but what he did not do was kisses on the lips and this guys pushing it.  After allowing those kisses on his neck the the guy became bolder and decided to try kissing him on the lips.  Sure Zayn was a flirt and had his fair share of one night stands but he never kissed on the lips he believed kisses on the lips were for a special someone, the only person who he ever allowed to kiss him on the lips was Louis.  So Zayn turned his face to the side avoiding the guys lips but the guy wouldn't give up, he was becoming pushy and Zayn was about the push him off, but in the next second the guy wasn't there. 

No one was allowed to kiss Zayn on the lips no one.  Watching the guy trying to kiss Zayn on the lips set something inside of Louis on fire.  One second he was striding across the floor and the next he was punching the guys in the jaw.  

"Louis what the fuck!" he heard Zayn say but he didn't acknowledge it he just punched the guy in the jaw again.  

Zayn had never seen Louis react like this before normally he would just tell the guys to back off and that was it.  A pissed off Louis was scary enough to scare them off, so he didn't know why he resulted to violence this time.  Zayn watched as Louis pulled his arm back ready to deliver another punch, that got him snapping into action.  Zayn grabbed Louis before he could hit the guy again. 

"Louis enough!" he yelled. 

Louis wasn't satisfied with just a couple of hits and wanted to hit that twat again.  But a hand around his arm stopped him he turned to look at Zayn holding his arm.  Breathing heavily Louis turned to the guy "You're fucking lucky he stopped me".  Then he grabbed Zayn by the arm and dragged him off the dance floor and towards the bathrooms.  Tonight Louis was going to make sure Zayn knew his lips belonged too. 


End file.
